Various types of nonwovens are used in sanitary articles, domestic products, or the like. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-144840A discloses melt spinning according to a method of spun bonding by simultaneous extrusion of different types of molten polymers composed of elastomers and polyolefins from different nozzles arranged on the same die, and discloses a nonwoven that has undergone entangling processing by hot emboss processing of a nonwoven web composed of mixed fibers as a mixture of fibers composed of elastomers and fibers composed of polyolefins.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-219900A discloses a stretchable nonwoven composed of a fiber layer (1) including thermo-adhesive fibers and a fiber layer (2) including composite fibers of resin components different from one another, which is laminated on at least one surface of the fiber layer (1). Both fiber layers are integrated, such that the fibers of both fiber layers are not pressure-bonded and flattened at a thermal bonding part partially formed by thermal bonding of the thermo-adhesive fiber. A convex structure of the fiber layer (1) projecting toward the fiber layer (1) side is formed between the thermal bonding parts.